memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Produzioni del 1977
:Per le informazioni relative a questo anno nella timeline dell'universo immaginario di ''Star Trek, vedi 1977.'' Eventi Gennaio * 23 gennaio - Nasce Sonita Henry. * 28 gennaio - Nasce Jace Jeanes. * Star Trek Log 9 di Alan Dean Foster, viene pubblicato da Ballantine Books. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #42: "World Against Time". * Meaning in Star Trek di Karin Blair, viene pubblicato da Anima Books. * Giant in the Universe di Kay Wood, viene pubblicato da Random House. * Trillions of Trilligs viene pubblicato da Random House. * The Truth Machine di Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf e Jane Clark, viene pubblicato da Random House. * Letters to Star Trek di Susan Sackett, viene pubblicato da Ballantine Books. Febbraio * 7 febbraio - Nasce Cory Danziger. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #43: "World Beneath the Waves". Marzo * Trek or Treat di Terry Flanagan e Eleanor Ehrhardt, viene pubblicato da Ballantine Books. * 28 marzo - Nasce Annie Wersching. Aprile * 15 aprile - Nasce Scott Trimble. * 26 aprile - Nasce McKenzie Westmore. * 27 aprile - Muore Stanley Adams. * Star Trek: Planet of the Titans viene rifiutato dalla Paramount Pictures. * Inizia la pre-produzione di Star Trek: Phase II. * The Star Trek Reader II di James Blish, viene pubblicato da Dutton. Maggio * 22 maggio - Nasce Noa Tishby. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #44: "Prince Traitor". Giugno * 2 giugno - Nasce Zachary Quinto. * 16 giugno - Nasce Ricky Luna. Luglio * The Price of the Phoenix di Sondra Marshak e Myrna Culbreath, viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #45 (ristampa del numero 7): "The Voodoo Planet". Agosto * 7 agosto - Nasce Kasia Kowalczyk. * 9 agosto - Nasce Lin Oeding. * 31 agosto - Muore Joseph Mell. * I piani per Star Trek: Phase II vengono abbandonati in favore di un [[Film di Star Trek|film di Star Trek]]. * Planet of Judgment di Joe Haldeman, viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader III di James Blish, viene pubblicato da Dutton. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #46: "Mr. Oracle". Settembre * 15 settembre - Nasce Tom Hardy. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #47: "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit". Ottobre * 20 ottobre - Nasce Sam Witwer. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #48: "Sweet Smell of Evil". * The Prisoner of Vega di Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf e Robert Swanson, viene pubblicato da Random House. * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual di Eileen Palestine, viene pubblicato da Ballantine Books. Novembre * 15 novembre - Nasce Jason Vaughn. * Star Trek 12 di James Blish e J.A. Lawrence, viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. * Pubblicato il fumetto della serie Gold Key TOS #49: "A Warp in Space". * The Making of Trek Conventions di Joan Winston, viene pubblicato da Doubleday. * Star Trek Fotonovel 1: City on the Edge of Forever viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. * Star Trek Fotonovel 2: Where No Man Has Gone Before viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. Dicembre * 25 dicembre - Muore Frank P. Keller. * Star Trek Fotonovel 3: The Trouble With Tribbles viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. Data ignota * "The Enterprise Logs 3" viene pubblicato da Golden Press. * Inverno - "The Enterprise Logs 4" viene pubblicato da Golden Press. * Star Trek Puzzle Manual (2° edizione) di James Razzi, viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. * Star Trek Intragalactic Puzzles di James Razzi, viene pubblicato da Bantam Books. * Star Trek Quiz Book di Bart Andrews e Brad Dunning, viene pubblicato da Signet Books. * Star Trek Postcard Book viene pubblicato da Prime Press. * Il romanzo breve "Tin Woodsman", di Dennis Putman Bailey e David Bischoff e pubblicato per la prima volta in Amazing Stories nel numero di dicembre 1976, viene candidato per un . La storia venne in seguito riadattata per l'episodio del , . en:1977 (production) fr:1977 productions nl:1977 producties pt:Produções de 1977